1. Field of Invention
A steering wheel and seat security lock is provided to attach a lower portion of a raised steering wheel of an automobile to an upper portion of an automobile driver's seat which has been tilted forward towards the steering wheel, the lock having a steering wheel engaging portion having a hook on a first end attaching to the steering wheel and a seat engaging portion having a second end embodied as either a pair of descending arms adapted to insert within the holes provided to retain vertical headrest support arms or having a cross member attached behind the vertical headrest support arms, a support bracket extending to the top of a lowered headrest, and another support bracket behind a back surface of the driver's seat, the steering wheel engaging portion slidably engaging the seat engaging portion, further providing a lock mechanism to retain the steering wheel engaging portion and the seat engaging portion in a closed and locked position, restricting space between the upper portion of the driver's seat and the steering wheel as a deterrent to theft of the automobile.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to steering wheel locks for theft deterrence and prevent rotation of the steering wheel, attaching solely to the steering wheel.
One of the earlier steering wheel patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,110 to Fain, discloses an extendable bar which has a first hook attached to one side of a steering wheel with another hook being locked to the opposite side of the steering wheel, with the bar extending beyond the circumference of the steering wheel to prevent the wheel from being turned when the bar is applied. A similar technology is used in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,668,604 to Hsieh and 5,014,529 to Wu.
In U.S. Pat. No, 6,578,395 to Takerian, a locking bar is attached to two different points across the seating area of a vehicle, blocking access to the driver's seat, specifically to a golf cart of other rental vehicle, the lock-out assembly having a first and second end fixed to the chassis and extending over the body support to discourage use of the seat, one aspect having and first end and second end fixed to the seat with a shield disposed over the body support, with each end forming an attachable hook which attaches to some part of the vehicle. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,012 to Chen, a brake pedal lock is disclosed. A headrest lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,658, which is similar to the headrest being used in the intended seats of the present security lock.
The above patents are not adapted, as is the present security lock, to attach the upper portion of the folding seat of an automobile to the steering wheel, making it practically impossible to become seated behind the steering wheel of the applied automobile when the lock is applied, as the seat is as far forward as possible and cannot be folded back with the lock applied attaching the upper portion of the folding seat to the lower portion of the steering wheel.